wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Bola
como se añaden las imagenes?¿ : OK, yo te explico, puedes poner imágenes usando el penúltimo botón de la barra de editar. En "Subir", puedes colgar algunas imágenes relativas al tema, ésas las subes desde tus propios archivos. En "Encontrar" puedes buscar imágenes que ya han sido incorporadas anteriormente. Simplemente, haces clic en la foto o la insertas. (recuerda firmar los mensajes con el décimo botón de la barra). --Exor1204 23:08 21 jun 2009 (UTC) Grax!! Wowpedia Please note that every page you have copied and pasted from Wowpedia without properly attributing breaks CC-BY-SA. Wowpedia requests you remove every single page you've created by stealing our work, or properly attribute it with a link to us ON EVERY PAGE AND EVERY TEMPLATE. I will be Special:Contact 'ing this because as a Wikia Helper, you should know better. Resa1983 14:34 20 ene 2011 (UTC) :The problem is you're not copying from Wikia, so you can't use the edit summary. Please see this from wowwiki. Wowpedia requires a link to the page you copied, as well as a link to the page's history, and not just an edit summary statement. Resa1983 15:16 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ::You forgot to also deal with Portada/Cataclysm‎‎ which is a full on copy & paste from wowpedia. Resa1983 15:19 20 ene 2011 (UTC) :::This may be helpful read. You're more than welcome to grab parts/pages from the spanish wowpedia, we just ask that you properly attribute them as such. This policy is in effect for the spanish wowpedia as well, and Petrovic will be translating it later today to the spanish wowpedia to make it easier for spanish users to read in case it needs to be linked to on es.wow.wikia.com in future. Resa1983 15:47 20 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::One last thing, please change the Main:Portal page. That page states you are the spanish version of wowpedia. Resa1983 14:28 24 ene 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks. I would have done it myself, but I don't know spanish, and relying on babelfish for a PROPER translation (vs the 'gist' of things) would have probably really screwed up your main page. Resa1983 15:18 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola. Soy Jocaypa de la Runescape Wikia... queria preguntarte... como hiciste para activar los logros? Pues demasiado genial! :D Esa imágen en la WikiaHeader a cualquiera impresiona jeje. Oye, de verdad que ya no aguanto a que el staff quite las limitaciones de CSS en los TdU. No me imágino toda la creatividad que se vería en los wikis!! PD:Viendo que te contesté este mensaje afirmas que las notificaciones ya sirven, ya me dí cuenta de cuál wiki fue en la que me dejaste el mensaje XD. Yo pensaba que habias ido a una wiki abandonada de los rincones más remotos de wikia XD, Digimon jeje. Saludos--ダーク・クルセイダー 22:22 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿cómo se hacen las plantillas? Hola Bola Una pregunta:¿Para que sirve el boton añadir plantilla y como puedo ayudar con eso?Kombatgaby 22:40 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Imports & copyright Hello, I'm an administrator of the French WikiWoW and, first, let me tell you how beautiful is the spanish wiki. Impressive (in my opinion ^^), honnestly. I'm contacting you in regard of some copyrights I've seen here, especially concerning pictures (used for background-1, -2, ...). As I plan to change the design of the French wiki, I'm getting inspired by your work here and I would like to know if you're the owner of the copyrights (of the design in general, of pictures used for the backgrounds, ...). And if yes, might I have your agreement to use these pictures/features ? However, if you're not the owner, may you tell me whom is the owner and if, according to you, he would be okay (anyway, I would contact him aswell) ? I remain at your disposal for further questions, --Tar-Elendil 09:25 7 jun 2011 (UTC) :Hola, :Soy un administrador de la Francés WikiWoW y, en primer lugar, déjenme decirles lo hermoso que es : la wiki española. Impresionante (en mi opinión ^ ^). :Estoy en contacto con usted con respecto de algunos derechos de autor que he visto aquí, especialmente en relación con :las imágenes (utilizado para el background-1, -2, ...). Ya que tengo pensado cambiar el design de la wiki francesa, me estoy inspirado por su trabajo aquí y me gustaría saber si usted es el propietario de los derechos de autor (del diseño en :general, de las imágenes utilizadas para los fondos, ...). Y si es así, puede ocurrir que su acuerdo para utilizar estas :imágenes/características ? :Sin embargo, si usted no es el propietario, puede usted decirme quién es el propietario y si, según usted, iba a estar :bien (de todos modos, me gustaría contactar con él también) ? :Quedo a su disposición para más preguntas, :Tar-Elendil 09:25 7 jun 2011 (UTC) : :Thx for the answer :) And don't worry for the delay, it happens ;) Tar-Elendil 21:51 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola Bola, me preguntaba si en esta wiki hay administración, porque a mi me gustaría formar parte de ella, tengo ganas de ayudar sobre todos con las imágenes sin licencia y con los vandalismos; además que tengo la intesión de ayudar con la limpieza del wiki. --Kombatgaby Si quiero ser administrador, tengo experiencia en GTA Respuestas (wiki que estamos limpiando con Expicport. --Kombatgaby Una duda Tengo una duda Bola, ¿Qué sería "Artículos que necesitan tener una NPC ID especificada" ? --Kombatgaby :Perdón que me meta. Cada NPC tiene una ID única que permite localizarlo en la db del juego. Bien porque falta la ID o bien porque el personaje se encuentre en varios lugares (por temas de phasing) la plantilla que 'busca' la ID en las páginas de enlaces externos nota que falta la ID del NPC o bien está apuntando mal a la página en cuestión. Hay que mirar bien qué tipo de página da ese mensaje porque no todas usan la misma numeración para las dbs, por ejemplo Wowhead y Allakhazam usan numeraciones distintas y el 932 por ejemplo puede ser un vendedor en una página y un enemigo en la otra. :Cuando sacaron Cataclysm, las dbs se desconfiguraron, quizás falte actualizarlas Petrovic iu Inactividad Hola Bola, quisiera preguntarte que hacer en cuanto a un administrador que no ha estado activo en mucho tiempo. Uno de los que he visto es Kombatgaby, a quien ya se le había preguntado si seguiría editando por Mat7 si respuesta, y luego por mí sin tener resultado alguno otra vez. JaviHL (discusión) 22:49 29 ene 2014 (UTC) :Es extraño que no conteste porque creo que está activo en otras comunidades, pero si consideráis que el usuario no va a continuar y toda la comunidad está de acuerdo, podemos retirarle los permisos de administrador si mandáis un mensaje por el formulario de contacto.--Bola (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 20:42 6 feb 2014 (UTC)